Many little problems
by Lily Black
Summary: and one big one. This is about Lily and her many 15 year old self problems. The love triangle. R/R!!!!!
1. many thing you wern't aware of

  
  
  
  


Was there a problem with Lily Evans? The way she acted the way she dressed disturbed everyone but Arabella Figg, her best friend. They were pretty much the same except for one little thing. Arabella was loaded down with problems, but Lily was a carefree, not so quiet girl. Of course there were things she never told Arabella. Lily always thought it was for Arabella's own good that she didn't know. Like that in Lily's study of old wizarding families she found that Arabella was related to Sirius (another friend). Lily also found out many things about Hogwarts explaining why she and some other people like James (Her "boyfriend") were picked to go to this school. Some people like Peter Pettigrew were always annoying and called Lily a studying brat.

Lily never said too many bad things. But to Severus Snape she found a way of directing many disturbing comments towards him. One thing Lily didn't know, and she wanted to find out bad, was who had a crush on her? She overheard some of the kids in 5th year potions talking about it. 

Naturally, Lily was good at everything and magic was no exception. She even could beat James at Quidditch (sometimes). At night Lily thought about her one humongous problem that she swore to herself she wouldn't tell. 

As you might have guessed, Lily was still kind of prissy underneath. I mean it was family nature. She liked two boys and they were making her lose the will to live by not liking her. Remember, Lily was a fifteen- year-old, and that was her biggest problem, then. 

One of the boys she liked was James Potter, but he seemed to hate her. And the other was a complete secret that no one knew. People were starting to figure out the James & Lily thing. It was a scary problem because of peer pressure. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: This was just an overview of the story and plot. In the next part :more characters, more problems. LOVE TRIANGLE!!!!!!!!!!! R/R 


	2. Crush!!!!

Many little problems Part 1

by: ~Lily Black~   
  


Of all the things she could have done to express her love for this one person , what she did was the stupidest of all. He was sitting in front of Lily in potions when she set off a big commotion making the teacher shout everyone to silence. The person was tugged under the desk, and Lily hastily said "I love you". This boy was awe-struck and got a detention for sitting under his desk. This boys name was Severus Snape. The only real reason Lily liked him was that he seemed to be into his studies. Otherwise he was a slimeball. Lily knew she couldn't tell anyone (not even Arabella) about her crush. 

There was something different about James since the who likes who babble broke out. James was including Lily in many conversations, but Lily thought it was just deciding that after 5 years of helping his gang with homework she was worthy of admission. 

James and his friends were put out of her mind when an owl flew into the common room unnoticed by anyone flew straight to Lily.

Dear Lily, 

meet me in the kitchens at 10:30p.m. tonight. Just come. K? Severus Snape

Lily was overcome with joy and suddenly she found herself rushing to her dorm. _It's only 6:30_, Lily thought. How was she supposed to pass the time? If She went downstairs everyone would be curious about her state of nervousness._ Well I guess I could wait it out here, if I read a book, _Lily reminded herself calmly. So with that one last though Lily sank into **_History of magic_**__.

  
  


> A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. The next part will be all about Snape an Lily's meeting. I really need reviews. The next part will also be longer I promise. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Waiting for someone

# Waiting for Someone

  
  


Lily hoped beyond hope that Severus really did like her. It was 10:15 and Lily was heading for the kitchens. Above the clatter of the whole school above her, she heard a voice. It sounded like Siruis. He was laughing too. Lily hid behind a statue, and saw Sirius looking at Snape who was holding hair in his hands. And be the greasy quality it was his! How dare Sirius do that?

Lily jumped out from behind the statue and started yelling at Sirius, "What are you doing? I hate you". She ran up to Severus and couldn't help herself from saying "Are you okay?" Sirius looked at Lily with utter terror. "You l-like h-him!", he managed to sttuter before Lily swooped down on him and did the full body-bind. "Don't tell anyone or you will truly be sorry",she breathed through clenched teeth. 

Sirius regained use of his right hand to swear he will never tell anybody. So Lily was quite satisfied. She replaced Snape's hair with a flik of her wand, while Sirius ran away looking quite stunned. 

Snape turned his attention to Lily and pulled her into a long heartwarming kiss. There were no objections from Lily's side (Severus was quick at noticing things like that). After they finally pulled away, Lily was blushing a lot. "Now you know the truth,Lily", Snape said in a whisper. 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Lily stepped up to Snape again and said, "Same place,same time, ok?"

And she walked away quietly. 

With a burst of joy Lily ran to the common room. But something unsettled her as she entered giving the password "17 siclkes". Sirius was sitting apart from the others and gave her a deadly stare as she walked past. Further along she noticed that everyone was walking around her as if she was carrying a diease. But nothing could burst her bubble now. So with somewhat of a light heart, Lily went to bed.

  
  


A/N:_ I am very sorry that this is so short but I'm trying to even out the installments. HUGE thanks to all the happy reviewers who seem to enjoy this. Look for more soon R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! I need color suggeastions for the text colors if you have any._


	4. scared of the world

# Scared of the world

by: ~Lily Black~   
  


The night dragged on while Lily sat on her bed listening for sounds of the other girls to come into the dorm. But the hours passed and no one came. Lily started to get really nervous._ What are they_ _doing_?, she thought looking at the door. Finally, when she gathered up her courage, Lily got out of bed and tiptoed to the closed door. 

"I always thought this would happen", Lily overheard someone say. "Why her? I mean she was good at too many things", another person seemed to cower at the anger that radiated from the common room. Well whatever Sirius told them, Lily was very mad. She flung the door wide open and everyone fell silent.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the heck is going on?" Lily said as calmly as she could. Arabella detached herself from the crowd. "Come on Lily", Arabella said quietly, and she took Lily into their dormitory.

"Whatever happened between you and Snape is no concern of mine. But you have to tell me on thing;is it true?", Arabella said in a would be calm voice. Of course, Lily knew that Arabella was going to beat Snape up if she heard the right answer. 

"Arabella, you must promise not to tell anyone. Out of all the people in that common room only you and Sirius know the actual truth. So please can we go out there and say it's not true?" Lily pleaded. She saw the anger build up in Arabella's eyes. They just stood there staring at each other until Arabella shouted out the door, "SIRIUS! Get your butt in here."

"What?"he asked innocently. "Lily got what she deserved", he said, scared of "Arabella's wrath". "A bad reputation?", Arabella said through clenched teeth."Keep it a secret. Is that understood?" she said with a deadly voice. Sirius gave a small nod and ran from the room.

"When's the next time your gonna see him?", Lily's best friend said with a tone of great satisfaction. Of all the girls Arabella was the only one that could scare a boy. "Tomorrow, 10:30." Lily answered simply. "

"Fine. But don't expect me to be okay with it.",Arabella said walking out the door. What a mess,Lily thought in amazement. 

The next morning Lily woke up looking tired but happy. When she entered the common room she found it deserted. Where is everyone? Lily thought in amusement. Then she remembered that it was a Saturday and everyone was having a lie-in. 

Forgotten was the promise that was made last night because everyone was enjoying themselves far too much to care about it. So not even noticing Severus's absence from the Great Hall Lily sat down by Arabella.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" Arabella said politely. "It's cloudy," replied Lily. Looking at the row of Gryffindors Lily realized Snape's absence, and then looked back at smiling table. They did something, Lily thought. And without thinking about what she was doing, Lily ran out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: This is probably going to be the best chapter. (Well, with the most dialogue). Anyways, please review. I cannot write all the things I wanted to because my brother is hogging the computer. I will post more soon. R/R!!!!!!!!!! Put me on AuthorAlert. 

  
  



End file.
